


A Rainy Day

by thevirginstd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginstd/pseuds/thevirginstd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long week. No, a long life. So much had been lost, and the weight fell on Gerome, heavy like the tarp outside, sunken from the sky’s tears. Gerome felt numb for the first time. The armor casing across his chest protected him too well.</p><p>-------</p><p>How will Inigo lift Gerome's spirits on this rainy day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

Rain hammered against Gerome’s window. The heat from inside his room fogged against the window where the violent pellets of water cascaded from the sky and all he could do was sit and watch through the small holes in his mask, feeling his heart beat in time with each falling droplet.

It had been a long week. No, a long life. So much had been lost, and the weight fell on him, heavy like the tarp outside, sunken from the sky’s tears. Gerome felt numb for the first time. The armor casing across his chest protected him too well.

“Gerome,” a voice that smelled like smiles said.  Inigo, bright-eyed despite the glimmers of rain atop his head, approached where Gerome sat.  “You look more dismal than the sky.  Are you so used to fire that you cannot understand rain?”

“What does that even mean?” Gerome grumbled, turning back to the window.

Inigo sighed, but there was a chime of laughter in his tone.  “I was just trying to get a reaction out of you.”

“How can you laugh at a time like this?” Gerome asked.  “Don’t you understand the gravity of what we’ve seen?”

“I think you’re thinking too hard.”

“I think you should think about something other than what I’m thinking about.”

“It’s odd for you to be so snarky,” Inigo said, the slightest tint of hurt in his tone, “Especially on Minerva’s birthday.”

Gerome froze, his breath catching in his throat.  “Minerva’s birthday?” he repeated.  “I completely forgot, with all that’s been going on…”

Inigo placed his hands on Gerome’s shoulders, rolling his fingers over his joints in robust motions.  Gerome moaned into the touch and sunk in without resistance.  “But we have to do something to celebrate, don’t we?”

“You sound like you already have something planned.”

Inigo smirked.  “I figured we should grant her wish.”

Gerome’s shoulders tensed and he spun around, tearing from Inigo’s grip.  “What?”

“She’s been asking for months, in her way,” Inigo said.  “You seem wetter and colder than the weather, or my hair! I think you could use it.”

Gerome swallowed hard.  “For Minerva?”

“For Minerva.”

Gerome glanced sideways at Inigo. Flush rose to his face, but it was covered by his glasses.  “We decided to wait, together,” he whispered frantically.  “Is this how you want to spend our first time?”

Inigo pressed out his lower lip, full and coy. His fingers found the rope around his waist, pulling it undone.   “Do you not want me?” His belt fell from his shoulder, his shirt coming loose to reveal smooth, white skin.  Gerome gulped.  It was smooth and pale, just like he’d imagined.  He wanted to rip his gloves off, to run his hands over the smooth curves of his ribcage…

“Of course I do,” he said with a cough, “but is now the time?”

Inigo wasn’t listening.  His pants slipped to his ankles and he stepped from them, wearing nothing but boxers.  He moved forward so his body was pressed against Gerome’s, the damp, lingered droplets of rain weeping into the dark fabric of his clothes. “I want you, Gerome. Be mine?”

Gerome didn’t resist as Inigo pulled his chest plate from him.  Black clothing cascaded to the ground, falling in a clump on the carpet.  Gerome buried his face in the nape of Inigo’s neck, biting frantically at the virgin flesh.

They fell back onto the couch, naked bodies rubbing desperately against one another in rhythm with the frantic rainfall.  They kissed sloppily, tongues running over tongues as their erections leapt to life between them.

From the corner of his eyes, Gerome saw Minerva appear in the doorway.  He sucked in an unsteady breath.  Inigo clasped his hand around Gerome’s length, redirecting his attention.

“Gerome,” he throated. “You’ll never get hard for me if you keep worrying.”  Leaving Gerome sitting on the couch, Inigo sunk to his knees, slipping the base of Gerome’s dick into his mouth.  Gerome swallowed hard, biting down on his knuckles.  Minerva’s yellow eyes watched him from the shadows of the room, but Inigo began to suck.

It felt amazing, the wet, warm heat trapped around his length.  He felt himself sprout in Inigo’s mouth and, unable to resist, looked down at the man on his knees before him, sucking complacently at his cock as it grew in his mouth.  Saliva lined the base as Inigo pressed forward, deep throating before slipping his tongue over the cum-budding slip. 

Minerva growled.

Gerome began to tremble and pant, sinking back and grasping onto Inigo’s grey locks.  He stared directly into Minerva’s greedy eyes as Inigo sucked him off, somehow growing firmer through the hard gaze.  Minerva licked her lips and he nearly burst into Inigo’s mouth.

“Down, boy,” Inigo said, releasing his cock.  “Let’s not end the birthday party so soon.” He rose from his knees, but Minerva shook her head.  Hesitantly he bent back down, turning himself so his backside was to Gerome. She nodded.  Gerome took his place behind Inigo, lining up his length to his hole.  Minerva let out a growl of approval.

Gerome opened the window and rain sprayed into Inigo’s butthole, the lube of the gods.  He pressed into the damp tightness, hissing with pleasure.  Minerva finally took her place behind him, her lips aligned with his ass.

Gerome clutched his hand around Inigo’s length, moving his hips and his hand in time to get both of them off.  Minerva sucked in a deep breath before blowing, hot, puffy fire bursts sizzling the hairs that puckered from Gerome’s asshole. The heat burned him, sending hot, crisp pain up his sensitive, untouched hole.  It was worse than raw penetration, but the charred roughness of it only made him swell larger in Inigo’s puckering hole. 

He slammed in and out, faster and faster, with as much force as he could muster. Each time he pressed in, deep as he could, he escaped the painful heat.  But each time he pulled out, so far it brought a pleading whine from Inigo, the fire burnt the gentle, begging skin of his virgin hole.

“Me?” Minerva cried.  “Birthday!”

“Yes, birthday,” Inigo panted.  “Your birthday.”

“Me birthday!” Minerva repeated.

Gerome burst into Inigo, riding out his orgasm as his man milkshake overflowed from the tight hole.  Inigo spoke for the first time, crying out, “Take her flames, Gerome, you bottom bitch!”  He came, slippery and hot, all over Gerome’s fingers. 

The fire continued on even after they came, coughing bursts of flame about his anus.  At last Minerva panted to a finish.

“Me birthday,” she panted.  “Me boys.  Mine men.”

“Yes, we’re yours,” Inigo panted.  “Your present was our innocence.”

The rain didn’t slow.  Instead, lightening flashed, hot and spicy through the Fire Elblem sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think! It's my first Fire Emblem fic!


End file.
